


Relax

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Ray Palmer, F/F, Pre-Avalance, and there was only one bed, background Nate Heywood, no hookup history, oh no they're stuck in a room together, past-maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Snowed in, Agent canary AU. The DEO borrowed Sara for help when they learned that there was a league of assassin loose in the alps of their world, and they send Alex and Sara to retrieve them. However, as soon as they get to their hotel room, they get snowed in. So much for catching the assassin.This is pre-avalance, past-maggie, no hook-up history. So basically AU lol.Thank you tomyaestheticsandmoodboardsfor the wonderful moodboard!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, FS Femslash Week 2020





	Relax

“Why does that outfit look so familiar?” The supergirl team was standing around the table in the DEO headquarters. On the screen, a gritty picture of their newest worldwide threat. An assassin. Alex and Kara looked at each other. They’d experienced many crazy things, but assassins were not their forte. Kara squinted at the image, concentrating on the hood, as well as the lines of the pants. 

“Oh. Oh no,” Kara muttered under her breath. Last time there was an emergency, Alex and she were called to earth-1. There, they met Nyssa Al Ghul. Reformed assassin, like her ex, Sara. She was scary and powerful, but the entire team vouched for her. Now, staring at the picture, Kara understood what they were up against. Or rather, who they were up against. Alex glanced at Kara.

“Maybe we should give our friends a call,” she said.

So that’s what they did. Within ten minutes, Felicity managed to patch them through to the Waverider. 

“... Zari you can’t ignore the chore wheel until Ray does them for you quit pretending you don’t understand it!” Sara Lance walked into view, shouting at someone they couldn’t see. Sara froze when she saw J’onn, Alex, and Kara’s holograms in her office. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” 

“As I have informed you, captain Lance, there is a call waiting from earth-38,” the voice of Gideon, the Artificial Intelligence said. Sara leaned against her desk. “Right,” she mumbled. “What can I do for you guys?” J’onn took a step forward and explained the situation. 

“So you’ve got one of the assassins that escaped Nyssa’s grasp,” Sara recapped. Alex nodded. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, “and we’d like your help getting rid of them. We have a lot of experience with aliens. Assassins, not so much.” Sara nodded. “You guys do know that I am the captain of this team right? If I leave this ship there’s going to be a mess.” Kara bit her lip, and Alex stepped forward.

“We know, but you’re our best chance.” Alex gave Sara her best pleading look. 

“Nyssa is otherwise occupied.” At least, that is what Felicity told them. Kara asked for Nyssa’s help at first, and Felicity froze up. She said Nyssa was busy, but Alex could feel the tense environment from earth-38. They watched as Sara considered her options. In the background, Ray ran after Nate with a big blow-up crocodile. 

“How long would this mission take? And who’s my partner if I do take the mission?” Sara’s eyes widened when she saw her team in the background behind her, and she turned around. 

“Guys, stop embarrassing me in front of the others!” She raised her hands, palms up. “What are you doing? Where did you get that?” Ray and Nate mumbled something team Supergirl couldn’t hear, and Sara rushed them out of sight. Then she walked back to the call and crossed her arms. “Fine, I’ll do it. I need a break,” she decided. J’onn sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, Captain Lance. Alex, will you join her on this mission? It will be helpful to have a trustworthy agent in the field,” he said. Alex looked from Sara to J’onn, then nodded.

“Sure.”

“This is where the assassin was last seen?!” Sara asked. They stood in front of a hotel, near one of the most popular ski resorts in the world. Alex nodded and Sara stared at her. “In the Alps.” 

“Yes,” Alex replied. Sara raised her eyebrows. “Is this because Felicity has been telling everyone I need a vacation?” She stepped closer to Alex until she could feel Sara’s breath on her skin. “Is this mission a fake?” Sara asked, a threatening tone to her voice. Alex straightened her spine so the height difference became more clear. “No. You can’t threaten me, Lance, I’ve seen you cry over a happy ending.” When Sara gave her a confused expression, Alex continued. “Ray sent us all the pictures when you watched Hercules during movie night.” Sara rolled her eyes but didn’t step back. 

“I’ll get him for that,” she muttered. Alex looked at the woman in front of her, wondering if she ever did take breaks from parenting her team. 

“Just trust me,” Alex said. Sara did. They had been through enough together. 

However, all that did not prepare Sara for Alex’s fluent French when Alex asked for their room. Over the years, she picked up snippets of many languages. But the only ones she was truly fluent in were English and Arabic. Unlike most people, Sara did not think French was the most romantic language in the world, no. That didn’t stop the feeling in her chest when she heard it tumbling out of Alex’s mouth so easily. 

Alex asked the receptionist about their room. She knew J’onn booked one so it would be less suspicious. No one goes on vacation in this area alone. What she had not heard, was that J’onn only booked one bed. King-size. She asked if there was another option. The entire hotel was booked, there were no spare beds. Alex sighed and handed over her and Sara’s fake IDs. 

“Um, so-” 

“Spit it out, Alex.” Sara rapidly recovered from Alex’s French. Alex blushed and reached for the ends of her hair. “There’s only one bed. The entire hotel is booked.” Sara laughed, causing Alex to think she knew. 

“Hey, things go wrong on my team all the time. It’s fine as long as you don’t kick in your sleep.” Sara shrugged, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Uh, no I don’t.” She took the key cards from the receptionist, then led Sara to the elevator. 

“Wait, do you?” she asked, as the doors closed. Sara smirked. “Only one way to find out, babe.” 

The room was beautiful, and for a second, Sara felt like she was there to relax. She could spend days in the snowy mountains, hiking, snowboarding, and doing archery. She opened the blinds to their balcony, to watch the snow float down like fairy dust. Alex moved to stand behind her. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sara said, a quiet hush in her voice. 

“Yes. It’s also going to be a problem.” Sara followed Alex’s gaze to the dark clouds floating toward them, then to the thick bed of snow already piling up on their balcony. “I don’t think we’ll be catching our assassin tonight,” Alex said. Sara unlocked the balcony door and attempted to push it open but it wouldn’t budge. She glanced at Alex. “I don’t think we’re going to leave this place at all tonight.” 

Sara sat on their bed, her head against the wall as she watched Alex pace back and forth. From the windows, she thought when Alex turned away from the balcony. To the wall, she thought when Alex tapped her fingers against the corner, then walked back to the balcony. When Alex didn’t stop, Sara decided to intervene. 

“Alright, out with it. What is up with you and the anxiety walking, it’s not like you’re planning something.” Alex stopped and met Sara’s eyes. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “I haven’t been able to relax since…” She trailed off. Sara moved from the bed and grabbed Alex’s hand. “Oh god. I haven’t relaxed in a long time,” Alex said, her eyes wide. Sara laughed. 

“I can see that.” She pushed Alex on the bed, then sat down next to her. “Look,” She placed a hand on Alex’s knee. “I get being protective. I get feeling like you’re the only one keeping everything from falling apart. It’s what I feel like when we have particularly bad missions and someone gets hurt,” Sara spoke. Alex kept her eyes on Sara’s fingers but she listened to her voice. “That doesn’t mean that responsibility is the only thing that should keep you busy.” Sara took her hand from Alex’s leg. She cupped Alex’s face. “Once in a while, even the captain has to blow off some steam.” Alex looked into Sara’s eyes. 

“And how do you do that?” She asked. Sara kissed her. 

“Like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd y'all think? This is my first Agent Canary piece :)  
> Find me on tumblr @ginger-canary!   
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


End file.
